


Angels We Have ________ On High (Play 3)

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Your three favorite angels are up to something and you find yourself right in the middle of their shenanigans.





	Angels We Have ________ On High (Play 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge that was inspired by Cards Against Humanity. Yes, I did manage to squeeze 3 pairings into less than 700 words. That’s a big part of why this ended up turning into a crack fic, I think.

“The smell of human male is overwhelming in this glorified bomb shelter. I’m going to get some fresh air, would you care to join me?”

Balthazar wasn’t in the bunker often but, when he was, you knew there was something going on. The angels in your life liked to compete with one another and, usually, they ended up dragging you or an unwitting Winchester into their shenanigans. Still, you took the hand Balthazar was offering without a second thought.

The next second wind was whipping through your hair and blowing snow all around you. Balthazar pulled you into his arms, his grace keeping you warm on the mountain top. Gently, Balthazar held your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tipped your head so that he could kiss you. 

You could still taste the whiskey he had been drinking back in the bunker on his lips and you quickly opened to his kiss. Balthazar’s tongue explored your mouth as his hands roamed your torso, one settling on your waist and the other cupping one of your breasts, his thumb teasing you through your clothes. 

Your hands found their way into his hair and you tugged at the strands.

Balthazar growled your name into the wind and pulled away, muttering something about not wanting to surprise any unsuspecting sherpas. He transported you back to the bunker before tossing a “I hope you enjoyed Everest,” over his shoulder as he sauntered away, leaving you breathless in the library.

Something was definitely going on.

—

It was a rare day off with nothing to hunt and you were laying out in the sun with Cas. 

“When I was a kid, I wanted to sit on a cloud. Sometimes, I still think it would be cool.”

Castiel gave a noncommittal hum in response but he had a sexy glint in his eye. The next thing you knew, you were surrounded by soft, white fluff.

“It’s fake,” Cas admitted, his gaze turning predatory “but we are up among the real clouds.” He gently pushed on your shoulder, encouraging you to lay back. “I wonder how we could make this even better than your childhood fantasies,” he whispered as he settled between your legs and ran a finger up the seam of your jeans. In an instant, Cas was kissing you as his hand undid the button on your pants and slipped into your panties.

Before you could even catch your breath you were back on the grass, alone this time and not any closer to figuring out what was going on.

—

“What are the three of you up to?” You demanded. Gabriel had been hanging around you for the past two days, making weird comments about outer space of all things. 

Gabriel looked at you, the picture of innocence. “Nothing,” he insisted but you weren’t buying it and you stared the archangel down until he broke. “Fine. We may have made a bet to see who could get you to go the farthest - distance-wise and sexually. So, we need to fuck in space if I’m going to win. I’m thinking the moon or maybe Mars. You know, I’ve always wanted to see Uranus…” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at you.

“For millennia old, nearly all powerful beings, the three of you can be so immature sometimes, you know that?” You scoffed.

“So, that’s a no on Uranus?” Gabriel asked.

You laughed. “Definitely no. I was thinking something more exotic, like Sagittarius B2.” It was your turn to suggestively lift your brows.

“Smells like rum, tastes like raspberries… you are a nerd but I love it.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and you were no longer in the bunker. Instead, you were surrounded by colorful clouds of dust and gas. 

As you took it all in, you couldn’t help but notice the feeling of weightlessness and you looked down at yourself in awe only to find that you were naked. You knew it was Gabriel’s grace that kept you from dying in the frozen vacuum of space but you still punched the (also already nude) archangel before allowing him to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from my tumblr, @revwinchester. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
